What If: Rogue Got the Phoenix Powers?
by marvelgirl12
Summary: Hey this is my first story...Rogue is taking Jean's place in this book. Can she handle it or will she die trying to save her friends? What happend to her Bro. and can she still trust Pro.X even thou he just LIED IN HER FACE!
1. The fight

**Hey this is my first story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (yet) HAHaHA**

**This focuses a lot on Rogue's past (her fake past i made up for her) I used the 1990s TV show X-men so its word 4 word with a little twists.**

**So without further a due What If...**

It started with power, unlimited power. I had the power of the phoenix in my hands. Until I had to make the biggest choice of my life. The choice of life and death.

"All X-Men report to the War Room. I repeat all X-Men report to the War Room" Charles Xavier said thou our mind telepathically.

I was on the roof of the Xavier Institute, in my usual uniform, when he said this. Thinking about what happened many years ago, when I was 4. Having nightmares and blaming my self. I just needed some alone time. With a family gone you feel...alone. I flew off the roof to the door and walked inside. As I was going to the war room I ran into Storm,Ororo, who was wearing a African T-shirt, orange with blue stripes and gray sweat pants.

"What were you doing outside?" she asked with worry.

"Oh, um I was having trouble sleeping," I said fast as I headed tords the War Room.

"Oh," she said with sadness in her voice. Good old Storm always trying to help.

As I entered I saw Cyclops, Scott, in a orange robe siting by Professor X, Charles Xavier, who was in a blue robe. I sat down and Ororo shortly followed. About 10 seconds later Wolverine,Logan, Jubilee, and Beast,Hank, came in. Logan had a green robe, a white T, and blackish brownish shorts. Jubilee had a gray T and gray sweats on. Hank had his normal uniform, black shorts.

"So... what's the big deal that couldn't wait till morning?" Logan asked angrily and sleepy as he walked in.

"I...I'm sorry,Wolverine, but I wouldn't have disturbed you if I didn't fell it was important," As Professor X said this Logan took a seat next to Jubilee.

"(sniffing) Zit cream?" Logan asked.

"Oh, no! I forgot," Jubilee said as she was wiping it off. Embarrassed, she turned away from us.

"Jean is still on a mission." Professor X said as I sat next to him and Scott, "Dose anybody know were Gambit is?"

"Probably on a date," I mumbled angerly.

"Look like I come home just in time," Gambit,Remie, said as he leaned aginst the door of the War Room. He was wearing a button up T shirt (I can't believe he buttoned that up by him self!), a blue dress coat, and black pants.

"Late date,eh,Gumbo?" Logan asked turning twords him. Gumbo, Logan's nick name for him. My nick name for him is Swamp Rat.

"Not for me," Swamp Rat said. (OH, I HATE HIM!)

"The space shuttle starcore is scheduled for launch tomorrow," Professor X continues as Swamp Rat sat next to me. But, of coarse I ignored him.

"Yes, I just recently spoke with Dr. Corbeau," Hank said who was sitting on the table, "He intends to study a unique solar vortex phenomenon," As Hank said this Pro. X looked like he was getting a vision.

"Professor Xavier?" Jubilee said worried.

"Professor," Scott said with worry in his voice.

"You must get aboard that shuttle and go to the Eagle One Space Station," Pro. X said. We all gasped with fear in our eyes, "or Dr. Corbeau and his crew are doomed!," he coutenued angrely. As he smashed the table with his fist.

"Breaking into government installations is not usually our style," Remy said. Thats right. The last time we broke into government installations Beast got arrested and Morfe died. Well he didnt realy die that nasty Sinster brought him back to life...for a price. He became evil until he saved my life a few mounts back.

"What are we supposed to do on Eagle One?" Scott asked. (scoff) Teacher's Pet!

"I...I wish I could tell you..." Pro. X said.

"I don't..."Logan started before I interrupted him.

"What! Don't you trust us," I screamed, "We could die!"

"Rogue," Pro. X said calmly to me, but I didn't listen.

"Hey next time you want us to die or get arrested," I pointed to Hank, "give me a warning!." I stood up and walked out.

"Rogue," Pro. X said but I still didn't want to hear it.

"Petite," Gambit called back to me but it was to late I was gone.

I walked to the frount door,no, I ran to the frount door crying. When I got out side the sun wasn't seeable yet but you could tell it was rising because the sky was pink and purple. I flew up to the roof and cried for about an hour before Storm came and found me.

"Hey," she said calmly.

"Oh, Hi," I said wiping tears of my face with my sleeve, "How was the meeting?"

"Oh, well, um, after you left he dissmissed us to get suited up," her voice was still calm as she looked up at me, "then he said I needed to stay behind."

"What!" I looked shocked, "Why?"

"He wants Jubilee to be the destacion and after she gets arrested I save her," she looked so beautiful as the sun rose over her head.

"Oh, so now Jubliee to get arrested," I said angry.

"Rogue, it's not what you think we NEED this desaction," she was calm, "Rogue,your usually up to the challenge. What's wrong?"

The question shocked me I was surprised then mad again. I pushed her out of the way, "Nothin, nothin's wrong." I flew off the roof and left.

I was still mad as I walked thou the hallway to Pro. X's study. But not at Storm or at Pro. X but at myself. I let him fall...every time I close my eyes I hear screams...my brother screams...my fault...it was my fault. And I had to make it up! I was going on that shuttle weter I die or not!

**I hoped u liked. Plez review :D *sorry 4 misspelled words if u have a complaint tell me and ill fix it***


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Xmen (dang it)**

**This shows more of trust and fear and so forth**

As I was walking to Pro. X's office I heard Scott yelling from inside.

"Don't you trust us," he said calmly then in a louder, bolder voice he said, " Don't you trust me to lead the team?"

"Of course I trust you Scott," Prof. X said, "but the visions I have seen these past days make me fell as if I'm losing control. Even I don't... know... what they mean." As he pause I moved closer to the open door. As Scott walked out I flew to the celing and fowlowed him to the Blackbird our jet.

The engians rumbled as I flew to the closing door of the blackbird.

"Wait...wait!" I screamed as I flew to the window and banged on it, but not as hard as I could I would have broken it if I did that.

"It's Petie," Gambit screamed.

Scott then opened the doors and I flew in. " Hey, thanks," I said as I sat down and bucked up.

"Awww, Petie you just couldn't stay away from me, no?" Gambit said as he tried to change seats with Hank so he could sit next to me.

"Well someone had to keep an eye on you boys," I said with a grin.

Once we got there the plan went on as it was sopost to. Scott turned on stealth mode so we wouldn't be spoted on the raydar. Storm made fog so we had some cover. Then Hank thew Logan over the fence, which he was mad at me science I only flew myself over. Logan was "fooling arownd" as Scott said.

"Sorry Dad," Logan said. I snickered at that because I would have said, "Sorry Nanny or Mommy."

The plan continued as Jub. Got captured, us locking the space dudes in a cell, as we suited up Dr. Corbeau walked in and I used "my" (actully Pro. X's) Telepathically powers to make him think we were his comrads. We boarded the shuttle and thats when things got bad...realy bad.

**Sorry it waz short (i still dont know how 2 spell) so review! :D or 4 xmen -D - cyclops**


	3. The Trap

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (yet (malicious laugh)**

**This chapter is dedicated to XZombieXGirlX**

I fell asleep on the ride there. Who could blame me I was out side all morning. My dream was painful. I saw my aunt, Summer, burning in a fire...i saw my brother, Michel, and my parents fall with the car soon to be dead. The orphanage kids making fun of me...my adopted sisters trying to make me "fit in." My adopted father kicking me out for being a mutant. My new family... Mystique...my ma...giving me Miss. Marvel's powers. All of that blacked out...and I saw Charles face...my memory fading.

"Petie...," Gambit said waking me up.

"What?" I said shaky

"You were screaming," Gambit said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh I...had a nightmare," I said looking the other way trying to ditch his glare, "It was nothing."

"Were here," Scott said.

"K," I said coldly, I don't know why but I felt alone. Nothing made sense in my head.

OFF THE SHIP

"I hear the station personnel planned a great welcome for us," Dr. Corbeau said as we walked thou the hallway. He chuckled, "They don't get many guests up here."

As the door closed be hind me my brain started hurting. At first I thought it was just Charles's powers warring off but it was more then that. I groaned.

"What is it, Rogue," Scott asked worried.

"I don't know," I said hurting, " A presence one I've never felt before...thou mind or power. A TRAP! NO, DR. CORBEAU! QUICKLY! BACK TO THE SHUTTLE!" I felt like Scott giving orders but then I lost control of the Dr's mind and he saw us for who we really were."

"What? HANK McCOY!" he said shocked. Great I messed up, "What are you..?," he stopped at looked at the rest of us. GREAT NOW I REALLY MESSED UP!, "Who are these people?"

Just then a gas sputtered in the air making us be knocked out. Scott tried to save us and well he tried, "I'll blast the hatch (cough, cough)." He was K.O.

I put up a mental up on me to be only K.O for a while. When I woke up the dr. was gone and I heard a voice, maybe a computer, saying, "Initiating airlock safety system override." I knew that wouldn't be good.

"I must stop them," I said talking to myself (but frankly I was really talking to the guilt inside my mind). I used the Pro's powers try to stop the mind controlled workers (who I had really no idea at the time I just knew about people there). Just to find out there was some kind of device. "TOO STRONG!" I screamed hopping to wake somebody up but no such luck. I fell to the ground as a hatch opened pulling me out into the galaxy. "I have to close the hatch!" I thought to my self (not said this time because I needed to save oxygen). I used Jean's powered which were stored in my mind to override the override. Then the team woke up. (NOW! NOW YOU WAKE UP! AFTER I SAVE ALL OF YOUR BEHINDS!) Some people like Scott weren't awake so I took over beating everybody up with my AWESOME strength. Till I was shot in the back.

**538 words YES! Plez review! **


	4. The Captured

**HEY i would like to thank XZombieXGirlX and critic101.2 for the reviews!_OMG! Thank you so much for the dedication 3_  
_It's really great, can't wait for next chapter :)_ AND ****_Really good 5 stars keep writing! :3 you should write more and never give up_! I would also like to thank witchsoul531! KEEP REVIEWING! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Petite!" Gambit screamed throwing cards at the mindless workers then rushing to my aid.

"I"m alright swamp rat...but...all I remember is somebody standing over us...gloating...I'm sure he has Dr. Corbeau," I said starting to stand.

"What about the crew?" Scott asked impatiently. (wow I can't believe I liked this jerk)

"Mind control," I said sternly acting as if I was leader, "So strong I can't override it, even with Charles's powers. Some sort of device has been planted in their brains."

"Someone call for a surgeon," Wolverine said taking out his hidden claws.

"First, we rescue Dr. Corbeau!" Scott commanded us, "Without destroying the space station crew!" he said pointing at Logan.

Logan, Gambit, and I waled away sad. We each wanted to fight. But "Daddy" said no.

"LOOKS LIKE THE PROFESSOR SENT US TO THE RIGHT PLACE," Scott said as we stood our ground ready to fight. (YES!)

"You! You are to have been space debris!" the commander/gloater said. I looked at Dr. he was tied up and was scared.

"Think again," Scott said hitting him with his powers.

"You cannot comprehend the power of the Shi'ar," the leader said to us then to the crew, "Destroy them!"

The crew took out guns. Stun guns I think because when they shot Beast and Gambit they still got up only just groaning. Then..

"WARNING. VORTEX EVENT HORIZON." the annoying computer voice said, "INTERGALACTIC MATTER TRANSFERENCE PROCEEDING. SHI'AR CLASS "Y" CRUISER."

Scott took no time off and shot the one of the crew members who then shot back. Luckly I pushed him out of the way in time.

The leader crawled over to the mainframe, "You cannot stop me from completing my mission" he said pressing a button. More of the crew shot at us almost hitting Logan.

"He's going to destroy the alien spaceship!" Dr. Corbeau said still tied up, "whoever you are, please stop him!"

Scott shot the leader who doged it. But it hit the mainframe instead so the whole thing started to blow up.

"RETREAT TO MY SHIP!" the leader commanded running away (the coward)! Some of the crew followed some were knocked out. Logan "untied" the Dr. and we were on our way out of here with some of the crew.

When we got to the ship we worried it wouldn't fly. Luckily it did. But we were caught in the blowup. "WE MADE IT DR." Scott said happy!

"Oh no..." the Doc said.

"WHAT!" I said worried

"The Shi'ar star cruiser.. we're going to fly through the energy contrail!" The Doc. Said more worried then me, "Controls have been damaged. Fuel's low and leaking. WE CAN"T CHANGE COURSE!"

"Can the ship take it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," he said (this would be a great time for dramatic music), "I'm getting powerdul unknown readings. So huge they're completely off the scale!"

"Looks like there gonna be a barbecue and we gonna be the main course!" Swamp Rat said.

"DOCTOR! The solar Probe," Hank said, "it's shielding should be able to protect us."

"Yes, but the autopilot is shot," Doc said, "I'll have to stay behind..."

"NO! NO WAY ARE YOU SACRIFICE YOUR SELF FOR US!" I said with "fire" in my eyes.

"Then Petite who's gonna fly the shuttle?" Gambit asked.

"I WILL!" I said.

**550 words! :) ohno! plez don't throw any thing at me for the cliff hanger... Actually...tell me what you would throw at me in the reviews! and review at the same time!**


	5. The Decision

**I would like to thank witchsoul531: I think this is a very interesting and original idea I'm surprised there ain't  
a lot of people reading it. Keep up the good work! and critic101.2: I would throw rotten tomatoes if i DIDN'T LOVE THE CLIFF HANGERS AND STORY! AWW THANKS GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The team was shocked. "No..No way Petite.." Gambit said.

"Yes way," I replied touching him with my gloveless hand, "Any body else?"

"You would need the knowledge," Dr. Corbeau said.

"I've got that covered," I said touching the Doc absorbing his memories.

"Well if the radiation level is as high as Dr. Corbeau says," Beast said, "You would never survive long enough to land us."

"I can use Pros powers and generate a psychokinetic shield," I replied, "to protect myself fromk the radiation."

"I WON"T ALLOW IT! IT"S TOO DANGEROUS!" Scott said.

"This is not up for debate, besids you said it yourself the team's mission comes first," I said touching him. Logan and Hank helped me bring Scott, Doc, and Gambit to the back.

"Rogue I..." Logan said.

"Don't try to stop me, Logan," I replied mad.

"I wouldn't.." he trailed off, "I just wanted to say good luck."

I hugged him, "Goodbye Logan..."

I left the room, locked the door, sat in my seat, and buckled up. I put the shielding up but it was still too much. "AGGGG! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! (screaming)."

**Sorry it's short only 186 words :( i promises to make the next one longer :)**


	6. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
I would like to thank XZombieXGirlX**

I woke up with a blinding light in my face. "Am...am I dead?" I asked.

"No.." I turned around to see a very tall women she had golden hair that had a gentle curl (Wicked) that floated ever so gently. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes crystal blue. She had a silk white gown on.

"Who..who are you?" I asked so confused.

"I am the PHOENIX!"she smiled. I backed away uneasy of her and bumped into sombody.

"Marie...its alright," I turned around to see a boy, he had a white strip in his hair like me, baggy pants, a white T-shirt with a logo for a glove store I go to, and a jean jacket.

"Michel..." I looked at him funny, "MICHEL!" I screamed hugging him. He felt warm.

He hugged me back. "Yeah Marie its me." After we finished hugging.

"But..but how..." I stuttered.

"I am but only a figure from your imagination. From in here," he pointed to my heart.

I let a few tears slip, "I missed you," hugging him again.

"I know," he hugged me tighter, "Look," he finished hugging me, "Phoenix here wants to help."

"I just don't know...I just feel so much guilt on myself."

"Guilt? Oh, you mean how I'm dead! But I'm not."

"What?"

"Yes dear child. Your brother Michel, your mother and father are all still alive," the Phoenix said so smooth and calmly.

"WHAT! How?" I screamed, "I saw them fall...off the cliff...," I whispered the last part, "because of me..."

"The Pro. sent Jean to my house," Michel said.

"How do you know?" I said getting a "bit" annoyed.

"When you touched the Pro. He hid a few things...behind a locked door...with the Phoenix's help we were able to open some of it. To find out where Jean went for her mission," Michel replyed.

"But...but...why would he hide a thing like my family being alive away from me...and why did she have to go?"

"Look Pro. Said, "there is a mutant in Canada with powers similar to Rogue's. Then Jean said, "Why can't she go?" He didn't answer and she left. See he wanted you to stay with the X-men," He replied sadly.

"Are there other secrets he's hiding from me?" I asked.

"Your whole past," Michel looked at me and spoke with confidence, "But the only way Phoenix can open it is if you let her show the X-men shes here."

"How?"

"By letting me take over your body," Phoenix said, "Your in to much pain...please... look am a protector of a "crystal ball" but I need a body to protect it...please."

I looked at her sternly. If my brother trusted her and she can help me with my past then, "Deal."

**456 :( getting back to the top. Here's a good song that goes with this: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Also Read Young Games a hunger games/young justice i need a bigger grope to write to...so tell your friends and family PEACE OFF (Toby Turner)**


	7. The meeting of the Phoenix

**YES I FINALY GOT MY COPUTER TO WORK! Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING (till now) JK**

It felt weird having someone takeover your body...its like in a game were you watch in the sidelines and you cant do anything accept cheer them on or hate on them. But I was here to cheer her on. To show the team who she was so that they can help me and fear me...no help,I need help.

I watched as the ship was hurdling towards the Earth. My mind was trapped in my mind only with my "guilt" Michel. Phoenix had my body under controle and I was covered in flames...hehe..reminds me of the song Girl on fire by:Arshad. I watched as my body went flying of the seat and "me" crawling back to the chair.

"I must...i must hold on," Phoenix Rogue said.

"Comeon," I cheered her on, "save my friends."

She/I fell to the ground.

"I cant take it!" I yelled as I took back over my body, "Gambit! Logan!"

She took back over.

"Hehe," I chuckled nervously, "sorry..."

My body passed out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well after you took over Marie she couldn't take over in time" my "brother" said.

"Sorry..." I replied.

My body got up again.

"YES!" I screamed!

She took over the controls and it was smooth sailing from there. If you call smooth sailing crashing into the New York Bay Harbor. Then yes it was as smooth as it can get. My part of the shuttle was going down and I was drowning. I could hear there screams of terror yelling my name, "Rogue! Rogue." Them diving in to save me. But it was too late...

"I" as in the Phoenix rose above the water flying...it was weired I was in a new costume...hmmm..., "I AM PHOENIX!" she screamed.

"Fascinating," Hank said (of course it was Hank).

I took back over afraid of what she was going to do, "Help me." I fell into the water and drowned.

**Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff and thats why they call him cliffhanger (from BETWEEN THE LIONS ON PBSKIDS) Girl on fire is a song that is going to be on catching fire teh movie (that reminds me read Young Games by marvelgirl12) (thats me :3 )**


	8. The Coma Fight

**YES FINALLY I POSTED IT (6 weeks was it) I FINALLY DID IT!****I would like to thank soo many people but i wont list them because u want to read this!  
DISCLAIMER: YES I FINALLY dont OWN IT!  
** I shot my eyes open realizing that I was still in my mind. "We'll that's just great," Phoenix said, "we're stuck here in a coma!" "Ann..." Michel said, "are you ok?" "Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head as I started to get up, "just call me Marie not Ann or Ann Marie or Rogue or.." "Miss X-hero?" Michel said and I chuckled a little as a memory flashed in my mind. "So are we gonna get my mind screwed on right?" I said eagerly. "No," Phoenix said. "No!?" I said sternly trying on a batglare on for size (ill explain later), "what do you mean "no"?" "We're stuck in a coma," she said. "Yeah, tfats why now is the best time," I said, "we're stuck here being BORED to death!" "You sound like a teenager!" She screamed! "And you sound like my mom!" I said angrily (note to self: don't hang out with Logan any more), "look," I said calmly, "I just...I just wanna find out my past," tears came to my eyes, "I've been blaming myself for 20 years and," a tear fell, "all I remember is well nothin'" "Look Marie," Phoenix said pulling me in a hug... Wow as a 24 year old I still needed hugs, "if we go deep into your mind in this condition we, as in you, might not come back." "But now her mind is vulnible and will be easier to break thou." Michel said. "Please it's now or never," I wined and pleaded no begged I was that desperate, "please I need to know." "All right..," she said, "to the first door we go."  
**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY i know this is not a chapter but this is very important! As some of you may know yesterday (1/28/13) CN (cartoon network) said they canceled YJ and GL. But some people like yours truly want to bring it back so if you will be kind enough to plez take the time to sign this petition i will be happy (and might post faster) (yes i know its extortion but i must do what i must do to keep it airing)

Ww0w. change .o0rg/petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

get rid of the first 2 zeros and there is your link

post in the comments when you are done PLEZ THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEZ DO IT!Also when u post when u are done post the book u read that I make and every 5 signs from that book get a new chapter the next day! So plez sign it! Love Marvelgirl12


	10. The fall

**hey guess who's back...ME! Marvelgirl12! and guess what else...ANOTHER CHAPTER. OK school is ending soon so during the summer its just me...and U. And guess what else...im hooked on Doctor Who...so fanfics of that coming your way. Also a one shot of Wally's death and how they feel. A crossover of Kim Possible and Young Justice a giant cross over of Brave/Tangled/How to train your dragon/and rise of the gaurdians. called either A: The big 4 B: Rise of the brave tangled dragons. Some Oneshots of MOVIES YOU CAN NOT SHOW ROBIN and a BIG BIG BIG cross over of EVERYTHING I LOVE. so enjoy and have a wonderful summer-Marvelgirl12**

****The fist door had a little girl and boy sitting on a sofa. The boy was reading a Batman Comic book. While the girl was reading the Princess's Bride. When a women came in. Her face looked so familiar but still so fake.

"Marie, Michael time to go to Aunt Summer's house." she said.

"Aunt Summer...," i said, "She was so fun she would tell us stories of brave knights and Captain America and how he fought the Natizes"

We then zoomed or time skipped is what Phoenix called it into a room inside Summer's house.

"Aunt Summer when i grow up i wanna be just like Jason Todd and dye my hair with a white strip." Michael said.

"Michael your gonna ruin your brown hair," my younger self wines, "Keep it brown like mine."

"Michael i think that would look adorable."

Time skip again...i felt like i was gonna thow up.

We were in our blue car driving home since she lived on top of a sorta hill-mountain were were going down sorta in circles. and it was snowing...alot. i was messing with buttons on the car door that locked the seatbelts. and of course i locked Michael's, Mom's, and Dad's. then this jerk driving the oppisite way of us, drunk, slides on the ice, hits our car, we go slidding and are about to fall of the Mt.

i unbuckle but my family cant. "Im out!" My younger self screams. She ducks seeing a car is comming at her. Then...they fall. "MOM! DAD! MICHAL!" she screams falling to the cold unfeeling ground crying. "No...please...come back." Then i hear sirens a car comming Aunt Summer runs out then hugs me.

All black. my world fades away slowly.

**Hope you like it Rouge says...JASON TODD IS BETTER THEN DAMIAN WAYNE!**


End file.
